


Speedy

by Wayward_and_Worn



Series: Moments in Time [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Sometimes, when Dean is wrong, it's a good thing.
Relationships: Dean & Reader, Dean & You, Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Moments in Time [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601689
Kudos: 30





	Speedy

Dean’s whole body tensed, one hand gripping the steering wheel, the other fisted in her hair as she took every hot pulse as he came down her throat. He grunted quietly and jerked his hips with each wave of his orgasm. The pleasure only intensified by her gently stroking his sack.

Just as he was about to pull her head back as the sensitivity kicked in, she released him and sat up, her eyes sparkling and proud as she dragged her thumb along her lower lip. His hand was still on the back of her neck. 

He was going to pull her to his lips to kiss that smirk off her gorgeous face when a deep, metallic clang echoed through the car. His eyes widened as he glared at her, “Son of a bitch!”

“I told you I could make you cum in less time than it takes to fill the tank.”

“It’s a big tank!”


End file.
